


The Beach

by timid_turtle_timi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, I'm awful at summaries, Implied Feelings, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, especially for short things, no confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_turtle_timi/pseuds/timid_turtle_timi
Summary: Yuuri is out on the beach for a moment of peace with Victor, and one stolen moment when the world only consisted of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have of course been swept up in the madness that is Yuri!!! On Ice. I have more drabbles that I'll upload soon, but this one is the only one I have officially finished. Written in the fogginess of three in the morning so forgive me if its a little meh.

The golden rays of the sun were near blinding as Yuuri approached the rolling shoreline. The bright glimmers of twilight sparked and danced across the waves, the soft breeze on his cheeks carrying the smell of salt. This time of day was quiet, and gave Yuuri the sense of peace that he craved on the days when simply exercising wasn’t enough. 

Yards ahead, Viktor ran in large circles with Makkachin, a grin splitting his face nearly in half as they chased one another across the barren shore. A small smile wormed its way onto Yuuri’s face as he watched them play. Grateful that Viktor had insisted that he and the poodle accompany him when he tried to leave on his own. 

The tepid sea ran over Yuuri’s bare feet, rising in its swell up to his ankles before receding back into itself. He stood still, closing his eyes as he waded up to his calves, and listened to the sound of the water tumbling around him, the slosh of his legs cutting against the current. A sense of comfort wrapped its way around his chest; absorbing him completely in the sea. Only distantly aware that Viktor’s excited voice had ceased over the waves, and left only the roll of the water and the wind to sing their crescendo.

When Yuuri did open his eyes, it was to a tall dark shape gazing at him softly as it smiled. Somehow Viktor looked even more beautiful against the gold and cadmium of the sky. The light of the oncoming dusk shadowed him. Softening his edges, and casting a halo in his silver hair. The sudden skip of Yuuri’s heart pulled a small gasp from his lips. Viktor’s smile grew. 

Stepping forward he extended a hand to Yuuri. “Dance with me?” he questioned, whispering the words as if he were breathless too. 

As he placed his hand in Viktor’s, Yuuri was pulled into the taller man’s chest, an arm wrapping snugly around his waist. He could smell the intoxicating natural musk of Viktor’s skin, along with the mint lotion he used that afternoon. Yuuri wound his own arm around Viktor, settling his hand on the nape of his neck. 

They moved slowly, swaying against each other as their foreheads touched. It was hard to see him this close, but Yuuri kept his eyes on Viktor’s, losing himself in the crystal blue. Doing his best to convey everything he felt then, and as those eyes read his soul; he could almost hear Viktor’s own murmuring back to him. This was their moment. For a small second as they turned together in the shallows, there was nothing else. 

He couldn’t say if the spark he felt on his lips was Viktor or not. Just that for a split second there was warmth, and everything was right before the weight of Makkachin bowled them both over. Yuuri squawked in surprise, droplets splashing onto his glasses and blurring his world as he tumbled into the water right beside Viktor. They sat soaked in surprised silence for only a second, before dissolving into a fit of laughter and taking after the poodle. 

He couldn’t say for sure if they had kissed. Or if Viktor’s soul really had spoken to him, but he did know that the spark was there; roaring into a blaze as they ran and danced wildly on the beach. Oblivious to the few spectators at the top of the hill, and the photos that would be posted of two silhouettes laughing and dancing on the beach.


End file.
